


Heat

by Amy_Night



Category: Death Stranding (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Higgs - Freeform, Homo Demens (Death Stranding), M/M, Pre-Death Stranding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 08:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21491407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amy_Night/pseuds/Amy_Night
Summary: It's way to hot. But still he insists on the March making her life hell
Relationships: Higgs Monaghan/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 83





	Heat

You didn't know how long you were on the road. You only knew one thing. It was way too hot. And Higgs demanded for everyone to wear that damn armor. The sweat gathered on your back and ran down your temples. A strand of your hair stuck to your face. You felt disgusting.

The others were not better of. For hours, you heard nothing but moaning and grunting from the small troop. But a break was out of the question. For the man in the golden mask, which, by the way he still wore in the heat, could jump. This sadistic wanker just jumped so far that you could barely spot him. But as soon as even one of you came near he straightened up and jumped on. Every once in a while he actually yawned.

You could feel his dirty grin even from your present location.

And when he wasn't watching his group, he wrote something in a journal. The only thing that kept you going was the idea of breaking his neck. Just the imaginary sensation of his neck between you fingers... In the end, you'd never dare though.

When you and the other three finale arrived, he stood up calmly and stretched his neck to get the tension away from all the sitting. Asshole.

"We'll set up the camp here" he said briefly and I could literally feel the mocking gaze. You press your lips together not to say anything. The last time your tongue was faster than your brain, it ended well. . . here. And your blue eye that still poached slightly was still quite visible. A quick look to the side, to the other recruits, told you they had it worse. From what you heard, the three of them had failed a mission.

Exhausted and without any motivation you started to build up the camp. Higgs watched you closely, but said nothing. Just when you were almost done, a loud "Tzz“ came up. Behind you. You close your eyes and try to control your rebellious vein.

"I've changed my mind" the mokking voice called to your little group. Higgs stood right behind you and challenged you. You could literally feel his gaze on the back of your head. "Dismantle everything again and rebuild 10 meters to the right of here.“

You took several deep breaths and clenched your hands to fists. Only slowly you turn around to look him right in the face. Well, what you could tell from the mask. You knew that his eyes were set on you. He put his head slightly to the side, as if waiting for your reaction. But you didn't want to give him what he so clearly wantet. Instead, you took another deep breath before you put on the worst fake smile you could create. "Will do" you squeezed out between clenched teeth.

______________________________________________________

It was way too warm.

It was dark by now and everyone else was asleep. Except you. You turn from one side to the other. The air spreading sweat all over his body. You already disposed of your blanket. And yet you couldn't find peace in this heat.

After another 15 minutes you gave up grumbling. The only thing that could help now was something you wanted to avoid. Careful not to wake anyone you let your gaze wander for a moment over the sleeping figures. Then, with a sigh, you sit up and take off the rest of your clothes, leaving only your underwear and the gray T-shirt on. Now all you had to do was wake up in before the others. . .

But apparently, fate was trying against you, because it was still too warm. Again you roll back and forth and mumble annoyed to no one in particular. How could any of the guys sleep? You were just exhausted from the march and wanted nothing but sleep.

You stare angrily at the tent roof and silently curse Higgs. "That’s just inhuman! That little motherfucker. I've got more than enough to do in base. But no, like a slave driver he chases me through the mountains for hours!" You closed your eyes, growling softly. "Fucking heat.“

Before you even registered what happened, something pressed you into the ground and left you unable to move. You opened your eyes and saw the dark shadow above you. A hand held both your hands over your head. And the others one was on your mouth and so suppressed the terrified scream. You tried to fight back and get your legs free. But your opponent's pelvis only pressed harder against yours, blocking any possibility of escape.

"If you don't stop going on about how hot it is, I'm going to give you a reason to feel really hot" a too familiar voice said right next to your ear. Your eyes widened in shock and a shiver ran down your spine. Next you know something wet trailed across your jar. "And what was that you said about me? Wasn't this march enough? Maybe I have to find a better way to make you sweat"


End file.
